


The King Is Dead

by Aesthetic_Writes_007



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: King Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Princess Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Writes_007/pseuds/Aesthetic_Writes_007
Summary: When the king dies, Prince Levi Ackerman is next in line to become the king, but on the night of his coronation a failed assassination attempt flips his life upside down. Levi finds himself changing his life and seeking revenge against the two responsible for his fall from the throne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here there guys! Welcome to my first work on AO3! I am just now starting to get back into writing, though while finding it difficult to keep my thoughts moving smoothly on the page, I had to try and write this! Hopefully I will find myself struggling less as chapters progress!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was always quiet in the garden at this time of night, the sun had set long ago. A full moon sat perched high in the sky, wispy clouds shifting to hide the glinting stars. The night was beautiful, the breeze brought along by the nearing end of fall teased the skin, prickling it into risen hairs and sensitive bumps. The prince lay in the grass situated in the middle of the garden, his arms pulled up and hands tucked under his skull like a pillow. His eyes watched the clouds drift across the moon, nearly transparent soft grey orbs seeming to reflect the moons light.

His heart clenched tight in his chest when the solemn toll of bells broke through the silence, the deep rings echoing across the city below the palace for all to hear. His eyelids fell closed as he inhaled deeply to fill his lungs. The silence was no more, especially now that he could hear the soft tap of approaching footsteps against the cobblestone walk way.

"Levi?"

The voice that called to him was soft, distant and sorry. As if the bells didn't tell him enough, here came his friend to tell him in words he didn't think he was ready to hear. He cracked open his eyes and shifted them to the young woman, her emerald eyes watching him before casting to the ground before her. Her thumbs twiddled at his waist, auburn curls swaying with the ever so soft breeze.

"The king is dead."

There they were, those words. A simple sentence made up of four words that wrecked his mind. He knew the day was coming, his uncle, The King, had been sick for months. He seemed to deteriorate more and more with each passing day, his skin paling and circles darkening around his eyes. Weight seemed to shed off his bones, leaving only skin to cling to what was supposed to be his form. Everyone knew the king would die some day soon, that didn't mean that the prince, Levi, had been completely prepared. His eyes watched her a moment more, he could see the glassy texture of her eyes brought with tears, her beautiful face drained of color besides the red rings around her orbs. He peeled his eyes away from her and stared back to the moon.

"I know," Was all that would come out of his mouth, not daring to say more in attempt to hide the tightness he felt in his throat. 

******************

The hallway before him seemed long, an everlasting stretch of empty walls and red carpet. He couldn't hear the sound of his feet against the floor, the only thing that reached his ears were muffled voices and sobs carrying from the room on the far right. When he turned the corner into the doorway, his eyes immediately landed on the form leaning at the side of the bed. The woman's small pale hands held the wrinkled and cold ones of the king, her black hair covered her face that must have been streaked with tears. He moved silently to her side, placing her hand firmly on her shoulder. Her head snapped around to look to him, his hand loosening on her shoulder as she leaned away from the king and into his torso.

"Mikasa. . ." Levi muttered, taking the hand from her shoulder and running his fingers through his sisters hair, "How long. . .?" 

"I'm not sure, one of the servants tried to wake him for his medicine and he wouldn't wake up," Her voice was muffled against his tunic, her fists clenching into the green fabric.

Levi watched her a few moments longer before allowing his gaze to drift to his uncle, the man lying lifeless and helpless in his bed. He seemed so peaceful, happy even. His brows furrowed slightly at the thought, Kenny was not a good king but he was family. It wasn't very common to see the man without a frown on his lips and a crinkle in his forehead, he had never been a happy or relaxed type of man. His thoughts were interrupted by another voice addressing him from the far side of the room.

"Your grace, do you wish for us to let your remaining friends and family know about the king's passing?" 

Levi clenched his jaw slightly and glanced back to Mikasa before looking towards the man addressing him, he couldn't remember his name for the life of him. He shook his head after a moment, turning on his heel in a swift motion before addressing the small audience behind him.

"Kenny had no friends, and the only family he had left happen to be standing in this room." He paused a moment before looking to Mikasa, "Get him prepared for his departure, I'll be in my room. Please fetch Mikasa and I when all is prepared."

He strode from the room quickly, leaving those who witnessed his words stunned in his absence. He could feel himself bristle as he walked, muscles bunching and jaw working as his fists opened and closed at his sides. He hated the way he sounded when he spoke to them, he hated the way they looked at him, like he was some monster who lacked empathy and a heart. He couldn't blame them, not entirely. Levi knew with his position required strength, a clear mind and one hell of a poker face. Kenny made sure to drill it into him that it was unacceptable for people to be able to tell what he was feeling or even thinking unless he told them so himself. No matter what he faced he needed to remain calm and stoic, he needed to do what was expected of him no matter how much bite seemed to be behind his words. 

He reached his room, slamming the door closed as soon as he passed the threshold. He swallowed thickly, immediately making his way towards his closet. His fingers worked quickly to rid his body of the leather belt and hunter green tunic. He knew it was too soon to send off his uncle, but the thought of having a lifeless body in the palace until the small group of people that enjoyed his company arrived made him cringe. He carefully took hold of the form fitting dress shirt, fingers loosening the laced up strings at the collar and down the chest. The deep red fabric was soft to the touch but sturdy enough to hold the shape of Levi's frame, black splotches seemed to dirty the fabric, but the pattern reminded him of worn wood. He slipped the top over his head, his fingers now tightening the woven strands that reminded him much of his sisters corsets. They cinched tight across his chest, small traces of milky skin peeking from between each leather strip. He took a glance in the large vanity mirror that hung on his wall before raking his fingers through raven hair. 

Moving across his room to the dresser that bore a large wooden box on top of it, he opened the box and withdrew a golden ring with a large ruby center. Two swords crossing one another marked on either side of the ruby, it was the only thing he had left from his true father, the man who was king before Kenny and died tragically before Levi was even born. He slipped the ring onto his right middle finger before the knock came at his door. The door pushed open only a crack, Mikasa's small fingers curling around the wood as she peeked in.

"Levi?" She asked before spotting him at his dresser, "They're taking Kenny down to the river now. They have your bow as well, are you ready to go? The horses are waiting out front."

Levi watched her for a moment, quickly taking in her appearance. She had managed to change rather quickly, but he supposed there was no need to dress to their best when it would only be them and a few others. She wore a black gown, cinched tightly to her waist with traces of lace up her neck and halfway down her arms to her elbows. The ruffles in her skirt swayed with each move she made, the hem every so slightly brushing the floor beneath her. Her black hair was straight but held from her face loosely by two ruby pins. He gave a quick nod before tugging on his shirt cuffs, turning towards her and following suit behind her towards the front of the palace where their horses stood in wait. 

Back into the crisp air, the sound of anxious horseshoes scraping the cobblestone and unsure snorts greeted them. Standing tall and firm were two large horses, thick with muscle through their shoulders and haunches. Mikasa approached the fiery sorrel stallion, her fingers running through his slick mane before a man bowed before her and placed a stool beside the horse and offered a steady arm to help her mount. Her dress' skirts flowed like a blanket over the horses sides and haunches, fingers gripping loosely at the reins. Levi eyed his mare, her sleek black coat gleaming in what little light the torches around them provided. A perfect white star sat centered on her forehead, a single white sock rising above her hock on her right hind leg. She was beautiful, the perfect image of stamina and strength to match her grace.

As if to feed his annoyance the same man that set the stool for Mikasa to step onto her horse approached and placed the stool in front of Levi. He scowled, setting his jaw before striding forward. As much as he would enjoy climbing onto the horse without any assistance just to prove himself capable, he knew better than that. He was short for a man, too short to mount the tall beast that stood before him without making a fool of himself. He knew he wouldn't manage, so he settled for stepping up into the stool and swinging himself onto his mounts back. He took hold of the reins and reined her in, turning her away from the palace to head down the dirt path the lead to the river side. 

****************

The water glistened with the moonlight, rolling like waves of diamonds and pearls to the eye. In the boat floating restlessly before him was the body of King Kenny. He had been dressed in the deep green and golden robes, a red sash settling across his chest and a bed of roses peeking out from around him. Beneath the roses the tips of golden straw poked about like fingers snagging at his body, the straw drizzled with trace amounts of oil. Inhaling deeply, Levi nodded and watched as two men untied the rope holding the boat to the shore. They waded into the water to push the boat along with the current, the small rolls of movement rocking it off at a slow pace. 

The audience mostly consisting of Mikasa, Levi, some servants, their palace physician, and the priest watched in silence. The soft motion that they trained their eyes on was deafening despite its silence. After a few moments, Levi tore his gaze away, looking over his shoulder with an outstretched hand. He curled his fingers to close around the riser of his bow, shifting it to his left before reaching again for an arrow. The tip of the arrow was wrapped in torn pieces of old tattered clothing, dipped in oil and ready to light. The priest stepped forward offering a torch which Levi accepted, holding the arrow's tip in the flame and letting it ignite. He cleared his throat, fitting the butt of the arrow against the string and raising his shoulder to draw the quills back against his jaw. He paused a moment, waiting, eyes watching the trees carefully as the breeze rustled their leaves. He shifted to the right slightly, feeling the heat licking at his face he raised the arrow to the sky. He released with a thunk, the string snapping the arrow loose into the darkness. The flame dimmed as it soared though never going out. It landed square at the foot of the boat, catching the oiled straw and spreading over the entire length it could reach.

Mikasa watched with her hair brushing gently against her cheeks, falling softly in her eyes. In the darkness of the night, the flames illuminated brightly. The crackling of burning wood and straw filled their ears, plumes of smoke rising only to be caught by the moon's light. In front of her Levi stood stone still, his body rigid and she could see the slight pump of the muscles in his jaw as he worked them. Her frown deepened before she swallowed harshly and turned on her heel. 

"I'll meet you back at the palace, your grace," She said quietly over her shoulder. She waited for a response but there was none, her fingers gathering her gown up off the ground as she walked, she headed back towards the horses. Now that Kenny was out of the picture, Levi would be going through his coronation soon, and the last thing this country needed was another king made with a stone heart and no capability of feeling. They needed someone strong, someone like herself.

With the help of a servant, she swung into the saddle. She urged the fiery beast forward with a squeeze of her legs and headed towards the only place and person she knew that could handle the job she wished to proposition them. A large brothel on the far outskirts of Saint Maria, an establishment that housed her friends and was the trampling grounds of the coup against the king. Her thin lips twitched into a small smile as the rhythmic drum of her horses hooves were drowned out into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! I've been trying to come up with a schedule for posting, but with my work schedule and practice schedule all over there place, there isn't much of a solid idea there. I struggled with this chapter a bit if I'm honest, I'm still trying to find my groove. I also didn't want to give too much away! I'm just glad I could get something done, even if it seems a little bit rushed.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave comments, I enjoy knowing your thoughts!

The dimmed lights inside of the brothel provided more of sultry feeling to the establishment. Men of all statuses and statures sat on wooden stools and slightly worn down couches, grubby fingers wound tight around their mugs of preferred beverage. Their eyes were watching the woman before them on a slightly raised platform. Half of her face stayed disguised behind a sheer flow of pink fabric, her smoked out eyes lined with kohl to make the blue iris' pop. Her gaze pierced through hearts straight to their groins paired with her exposed abdomen rolling along with her hips. Starting low on her hips sat a sheer pink skirt, flowing with each movement but transparent enough to softly see the outline of her legs from beneath it. Unless someone came here to meet with someone in specific, chances are they would sit and watch the performances each lady put on, suggestive movements partnered with music.

It wasn't uncommon for people of nobility or even royalty to come to this specific place, so when none other than Mikasa Ackerman waltzed her way through the front door, nothing was out of the ordinary. Her hardened eyes scanned the area before finding what she was looking for. She made her way, fingers clutching the skirt of her gown as she crossed the floor in long strides while avoiding bumping into anyone. She found a petite blonde woman, her long hair cascading down to the middle of her shoulder blades, blue eyes crinkled with her smile as he giggled, hand pressed against a clients lips.

"Ana, my dear?" Mikasa started, "I'm sorry to intrude, where can I find Titan?"

The blonde snapped her attention to Mikasa, her smile faltering for a moment before she seemed to shake the strange emotion that overcame her. She raised her free hand and pointed a thumb over her shoulder to the staircase that lead upstairs to the living quarters. Mikasa gave a curt nod before maneuvering around the pair and hastily making her way up the steps, her heels clacking in rhythm against the wood. She peered around the common area, scouting the familiar face before a voice rang out to here.

"Mikasa, what a pleasure!"

Her dark orbs landed on the bright emerald green of the man she had been looking for. His brunette hair was tossed wildly about his head, gold shimmer painted across the chest and collar bones of his bare torso. His deeply tanned skin was flawless, but a clear indication that he was not originally from the north.

"Eren," Mikasa hummed, her facial features softening at the greeting from her friend. She would have leaned in to embrace him if it weren't for the glitter he sported all about. She didn't need to go back to the palace smelling and looking like a whore house, she needed to make this quick. 

The tall brunette flashed the princess a wide and toothy grin, his hands gesturing to a pair of cushions on the floor around a low set wooden table. He made his way to the sorry excuses for seats, lowering himself to sit cross-legged on the plush pillow. He leaned forward to press his forearms into his calves, hands lacing together in front of him. "What brings you here? I haven't seen you in quite some time, Mika." 

Oddly enough the two had been friends for quite some time now, neither of them found it strange that royalty and commoner spoke on such level ground in this establishment. Also, most people their age or old enough to remember knew that Mikasa used to steal the servants clothes and sneak from the castle to play with her friends. Of course, that was before she was sent off to Sina to learn from Lady Historia how to be a proper lady. She had learned a lot, but she had missed her friends terribly. Eren and Armin had missed her as well, both of them nearly fainting from the surprise of her return a few years later.

Mikasa bunched up her skirts in her hands to clear them from her legs to sit, a heavy sigh escaping loudly from her pale lips. "King Kenny is dead."

"I figured when I heard the tolling of the bells."

"That means that Prince Levi will be taking his throne. His coronation will be coming up soon."

Eren tilted his head softly, most of the townsfolk are pleased with the death of the king. Yet there were still debates and unanswered questions about the prince. Many people said that in order to break the cycle of ruined kings, they would need someone to take the throne that wasn't raised or taught by the previous kings. Nobody knew what type of man Levi was, he wasn't normally seen outside of high class social events, and even during those events he rarely made small talk. He didn't seem to be the type of person.  
"I wonder if that is a good thing or a bad thing," Eren answered honestly.

The raven gave a roll of her eyes, scoffing at the boys response. "Levi is the living epitome of Kenny. He was raised by him after all. He's an emotionless and sorry asshole is what he is. I have no doubt him taking the throne will cause more wreckage and distress on Saint Maria, that's why I've come to you."

Eren stilled at her words, his brows furrowing softly to create a slight crinkle in his forehead. His expression quickly changed from confusion, to surprise before a soft hint of doubt crossing his features. He chuckled to himself, hoping he had heard wrong before shaking his head. "Mikasa, I'm a dancer in a brothel, what could you possibly need from me?" He asked.

Mikasa leaned forward and planted her palms on the ground, her face set solid in determination, "Eren hear me out, you'll be dancing with the other brothel dancers at the party after his coronations won't you? You're exactly someone he would be interested in! Exotic! Tanned skin, green eyes and easy on the eyes."  
Eren shot up off the floor, the shaking of his head growing wilder as he grunted a sound of disapproval. Despite not many knowing about what kind of man the prince was, part of that was because even though the dancers at the many parties he had attended were offered for more than dancing use, Levi had never taken interest in one. In fact, he always seemed turned off of the idea.  
"The prince has never taken a dancer or worker back to his quarters, the girls say he would blow off their advances and retreat away from the party for the night, by himself."

"That's because they were women."

Eren opened his mouth and snapped it closed as the words in his throat died, he stared at her for a minute as he registered the words. "Come again?"

"Levi isn't interested in women, Eren. Levi is attracted to men."

That was an interesting pill to swallow. He had never once thought that the king, who would eventually have to take a bride and produce heirs, was not interested in women. Though he supposed it made sense, he absolutely refused to lay his hand on any woman who made sexual advances towards him, even their most beautiful girls. It also wasn't common for brothels to have male dancers, which would be why he had never taken someone to his room. He shifted uncomfortably, now a bit worried and curious as to what the princess before him was requesting of him.

"Okay. . . so what do you need me to do?"

****************

"Eren, You are the perfect person for this!"

"I'm a dancer! Nothing more!"

"Your hands aren't clean! You have killed before!"

"Only when my life was in danger! I'm not trained in the art of killing! I can't do this!"

"You can and you will, do you want Saint Maria to suffer through another life time of torture?"

 

Eren sighed, his eyes falling closed, an action of submission. He didn't want to take part in something such as this but who was he to turn down the princess' request, friend or not. So now he stood at the back of a line of dancers outside of the large wooden double doors that lead into the ball room. The two rows of dancers anxiously waited, they were to perform as a group before dispersing. Though they were to continue dancing together unless someone asked for their hand, which wasn't just an invitation to dance. His heart hammered in his chest, his mouth dry and throat tight. All he had managed to hide on her person with this risqué outfit was a blade resting at the back of his hips underneath the thickened layers of satin. His breath caught in his throat, his hands falling to his sides as the doors creaked open. He let the shock and fear fall from his face as he plastered on a smile.

Sweeping forward with the rest of the dancers, the dark green satin and chiffon tickled his legs. It shimmered when light made contact, flowing beautifully with his swaying steps. It settled low on his hips, hugging his waist. Lining the upper hem were multiple silver coin style pieces set just an inch apart that also glinted in the light, every piece he wore meant to attract attention. His torso was bare, letting the tanned and lean muscle littered with golden shimmer glow. Three golden bands were wrapped around each bicep, a golden chain settled atop of his head like a crown, contrasting with his dark chestnut hair. On each outer corner of his eyes, three small jewels were held in place on his skin. His eyes were lined with kohl, the green popping.  
His body swayed, the anklets on his ankles jingling together with each step and jump. He wasn't the only male dancer this time, Mikasa had also asked Armin to join with Eren. The young blonde had flowers braided into his hair, his outfit very similar to Eren's despite the color being a bright sky blue. It looked beautiful on his pale skin, but the three friends had made hard work to have Eren looking ravishing for this night. Eren took the hand of a red headed woman, twirling her before him before dipping her low and passing her to the next dancer in the line. The next hand he grabbed was Ana's, the blonde giggling in delight at the energy of the performance. They danced side by side, matching each others movements and rhythm before Eren's arm found it's way to the small of her back. The taller man pulled her close, his own smile radiating. The nervous he was feeling before was somewhere he couldn't feel it, instead the joy was replacing it.

Eren reached down quickly, pulling the girl from the ground in a bridal style carry. He shifted his weight to set his feet wide apart, her body didn't stay in his arms though. Instead, the petite woman had jumped into his embrace for momentum as his arm lifted her towards his shoulders. She pointed her toes and spread her arms wide as the movement carried her to roll around the back of his neck. His opposite arm came up, waiting to catch her legs as they came around to his other shoulder, her body falling into his arms as he spun around once and let her find her footing on the ground. It was clear from the applause that people were enjoying the show the two were putting on, Eren and Ana standing centered as the two rows of dancers made a circle around them. 

As he found himself hand in hand with Ana, shifting from performance stunts to standing beside her. Their dance had been paired in time with the carole the others were performing. The two took a stride forward, leaping and kicking out before repeating with the opposite leg. Still hand in hand, they faced away from each other with a soft jump and a kick before turning to each other, their soft kicks aligning their legs side by side. They took springy strides back before releasing hands, Eren raising his right arm above his head as he skipped in a still circle. As he finished, Ana spread her arms wide and low, tilting her head back as he repeated his movements. They carried on with the beginning steps of the dance, and instead of skipping in place, he put his hands on his hips and locked eyes with the blonde woman, his broad smile in place as he now skipped and kicked gently in a circle around her. It wasn't until he was behind her that he stole a glance to Mikasa, the raven woman leaning in towards who he supposed was the new king, whispering in his ear. He felt a slight falter in his step but recovered easily, joining hands again with Ana.

When the dance came to an end, all of the dancers bowed low, right arm in an upside down fist against their chest, left arm extended behind them. They were all breathing heavily, chests rising and falling in rapid succession and a slight gleam of sweat coating their skin. It was customary to remain bowed until the king gave them permission to move from the spot, though typically there was time for each high ranking nobility or even royalty to choose a dancer of their choosing. Though it seemed oddly quiet, only one pair of footsteps could be heard and Eren couldn't see who was approaching and who he was headed to. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut and praying to the gods that he wasn't chosen, he was here to do a duty for the princess. Yet when he felt a cold hand brush over his shoulder, he froze, his breathing ceasing as he dared to open his eyes. They landed on a deep red robe that swept the floor, and cautiously he looked up towards the face of who had picked him. Emeralds locked with moonstone, raven locks framing the sharp and pale features.

His gaze flickered back to Mikasa, her lips tugged into a barely noticeable smile as she nodded. He had been chosen by the king.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie, like always, I've hit a bit of a block. Of course, I'll keep working to write through it. It felt nice to finally sit down and write! The last couple of days have been busy!

The coronation had run smoothly, dressed to his best in the royal colors of green and gold, Levi had knelt down on one knee before the throne in front of nobility from different countries. His right arm rest across his raised leg, head bowed and eyes focused on the ground. He would never show that he was indeed anxious, his heart pounding against his ribs with the anxiety that tightened his chest. Levi thoroughly despised crowds of people, he could deal with them, but when all eyes were on him he just wanted to get away. He swallowed slowly, not lifting his head as he heard the footsteps of the bishop approaching before stopping in front of him.

"Levi Ackerman, Prince of Saint Maria," the bishop started, his strong voice cutting through the air like a sword, "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Saint Maria, and the territories belonging, according to the statuses in Parliament agreed on, and the laws and customs of the same?"

Levi didn't move an inch, instead he answered in response, his own voice unwavering and strong, "I will."

"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of God, the true profession of the gospel and the Protestant reformed religion established by law, and will you preserve unto the bishops and clergy of this Realm, and to the churches committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges as by law do or shall appertain unto them, or any of them?"

"All this I promise to do."

A moment after Levi said those words, the bishop approached him, leaning towards him and offering a beautifully bound leather book. Levi moved his right hand from his leg and placed his palm over the cover of the book, raising his head now only to look at the bishop. "The things which I have here before promised, I will perform and keep, so help me God."

The bishop nodded curtly with the hint of a smile tracing his lips. He removed the bible from in front of Levi, instead turning to hand it off to another robed man beside him. He gingerly reached to his left and took hold of a crown. It was a bit dainty, a beautiful golden piece. The limbs of what looked to be tree branches, small and made of gold intertwined and danced around to create the crown. A little bit more of a solid band sat at the bottom, a good quarter of an inch think. All the crossing branches joined together at the front of the piece, growing more solid as they rose into four fleur de lis'. In-between each accent sat beautifully cut diamonds, large and deep. Smaller diamonds mixed with small emeralds sat on the lower band, making it's way completely around. The bishop held it carefully before leaning forward and carefully setting the crown on Levi's head.

Levi knew the drill, he had been nervous about screwing it up but he had been preached on and taught for several years about this moment. He rose to his feet and turned to face the crowd, a man who must have been standing off to the side and behind him stepped forward, bowing and presenting his families scepter. It wasn't overly large, coming up to Levi's ribs, which wasn't much as Levi only stood five feet and three inches. The long golden handle was sturdy enough to hold the ever so large emerald at the top. Golden pieces curled up and over the emerald to create a type of cage. It was a simple piece, but a piece none the less. He turned to face the crowd behind him, the bishop clearing his throat once again as he stepped forward and draped the long red robe over Levi's shoulders.

"Long live King Levi!"

The chorus of voices called back out in unison, "Long live King Levi!"

************************

Levi sat on the oversized kitchen chair they called a throne, his back pressed against the cushion of the back rest. His right leg was pulled up, his ankle resting over his left knee. The crown still sat peacefully on his head but he would prefer not to be wearing it. It made him the center of attention, which he strongly disliked. The scepter was leaning against the throne to his left, Mikasa sitting to his right in a slightly smaller and shorter throne like chair, her eyes intently watching him before the doors in front of the hall opened. A small smirk upturned one corner of her mouth before she leaned to the right towards Levi.

Watching the dancers pour into the room with their graceful steps and revealing yet appealing outfits caused Levi to sigh in annoyance. It was the same every time, the brothels hoped to keep their businesses alive by having their workers perform at events, there was always a handful of young women which Levi couldn't deny were attractive trying to place him for the night, but of course he had no interest. That was until his eyes caught the glint of deep green. His eyes snapped to the figure, grey orbs scorching over every inch of deeply tanned skin he was given access to seeing. 

Mikasa looked to Levi, watching his gaze follow Eren through his movements. Watched him see the way his muscles danced and flexed with each movement, how he seemed to effortlessly lift the blonde into the air and twist her around his shoulders. 

"He's quite handsome, isn't he?" Mikasa whispered, tearing her eyes away from her brother to look to her friend. The only reply she received from Levi was a hum of approval, his arm raising to rest his elbow on the throne's arm, his fingers gently brushing his chin in thought. He watched as the pair transformed into a more customary style of dancing together, eyes lingering on the well defined muscles of the brunette's back. Then the younger looked their way and Levi felt a fire ignite in his belly, those eyes were enchanting.

Mikasa must have noticed his breath getting caught in his throat despite his stoic expression as she spoke again, "You should let loose tonight."

Levi tore his gaze from the obvious foreigner towards his sister, his brows knitting together slightly in an expression that was almost calculating what was going on with Mikasa. A look that made the woman feel a bit uncomfortable, as if he could gaze into her soul and find out exactly what she was planning. Her heart started beating faster, her face remaining passive only for Levi to give her a soft huff, "So, you're trying to set me up now are you?"

The ravenette rolled her eyes and shifted her weight away from Levi, only to look at him with an unenthusiastic expression. "Oh come on, when was the last time you let loose? It's your coronation party, have some fun before they force you to settle down."

Levi shrugged, returning his gaze back to the captivating male dancer. He was very attractive, he could admit that. So when the dance was over, for once everyone was taken aback by the new king rising from his throne. He quietly and smoothly stepped down the small steps in front of his throne, his eyes boring into the bowing male. He approached, his footsteps falling softly on the floor until he came to a stop and gently brushed his hand across the males shoulder. His tanned skin was hot to the touch, slightly damp with the sheen of sweat from performing. When those eyes met his, he was lost in them for a moment. Those emerald hues were tinged with golden flecks and he swore they more resembled the color of the sea.

When the dancer rose to his full height, Levi found himself now having to look up at him. Granted, he found himself having to look up at just about everyone he came across. He shifted, turning to the side before offering his arm out, which the slight hesitation the male showed went away as the brunette carefully locked arms with him and accepted his offer. Eren glanced over to Armin, of course who was still bowed and hadn't noticed that his best friend was being drug off back towards the throne by the king.

"What's your name?" Levi asked, his grey eyes flicking towards Eren as they approached the steps towards his throne.

"Eren, your grace," He answered honestly, a bit entrapped as he glanced back and forth between the sharp jawline of the shorter man and in front of him, trying not to stare.

He had heard that the now King Levi was quite handsome and good looking, but seeing him in person was definitely something else. His black hair styled in an undercut framed his face perfectly, each strand seeming to melt together in an ocean that reminded him of oil. His eyes were stunning, though seeming cold, the color was beautiful. Milky pale skin that contrasted his own, high cheek bones with a sharp jaw and thin lips. He was beautiful.

"Eren? It's nice to meet you Eren," Levi glanced to Mikasa as they approached, a look of understanding passing her face as she rose from her seat and bowed her head towards her brother. She had done what she needed to, which wasn't as much of a burden that Eren would do. Now, Eren had to convince Levi back to his chambers. Those green eyes caught the motion of Levi's hand towards the seat that Mikasa had previously occupied, the younger obliging and taking the seat with precaution. "You're quite the dancer."

Eren needed to calm his nerves, he wasn't doing anything serious right now. This is just small talk, a small piece of conversation, with the king. . . who he is supposed to kill. Eren swallowed thickly for a moment before registering the words, immediately looking to the man to his right. "Ah- thank you, your grace. I hoped the performance met your standards?"

Levi leaned back against his throne and looked ahead of him, watching each person as they chose their company for the night. "Levi." He said simply, "Don't call me your grace, just call me by my name." Eren was a little shocked at the request, it definitely wasn't one he expected. "Yes, the performance was lovely. I don't expect much normally, but that definitely exceeded my expectations." Who was he kidding, Levi didn't even watch the performance, his eyes were too trained in on the one he was conversing with.

"That's good to hear you- Levi," Eren hummed and followed the older man's gaze onto the ball room floor. He saw Armin lock arms with a tall man, one he didn't recognize, which wasn't a shock since the pair were brothel workers. They saw many men come into the brothel, but most that preferred the company of other men weren't as open as Levi had been in choosing Eren. He was well aware of the silence that overcame them, oddly comfortable but a bit unnerving as well.

Levi shifted uncomfortably next to him, his eyes flickering to find Mikasa who had been talking to a blonde woman before back to Eren. He hated that she was always right, it had been a long time since he had any sort of contact with another human being that wasn't family or involved in his work. He cleared his throat, maybe he did need this.

"I'm a little tired of this setting, would you like to head to my room?" Levi asked, his tone flat, not giving away anything.

"Sure."

Levi stood, offering his arm again which Eren took this time with less hesitation. As they turned away from the crowd he locked eyes with Mikasa, the princess' eyes hard and cold, almost screaming to remember what she had told him. He turned away from her, matching strides with the king as they left through a tall door in the back. The ball room had been extravagant, but Eren didn't expect the rest of the palace to match so beautifully. The walls were painted red in the same shade as the kings robes, the wooden trimming a pale moonlit yellow. The floor they walked on was a stained wood, shining like fresh gloss under their feet. Chandeliers hung to light their way, casting crystal like reflections all across the walls and floors.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Levi asked, his gaze not leaving the path before them. 

"Yeah, it really is," the awe that swam through the brunette's voice was clear as he stared with owl like eyes around the corridor. So far they were staying on the first floor, which he truly hoped they would remain down here. He would be lost the minute he left the door, so he would probably have to leap from the window. He could probably handle the second floor, but he for sure preferred the first. 

His eyes stared out the large glass windows as they passed, surprised that he could see into the outdoor gardens from this hallway. He could see the many different colors even in the dimly lit darkness, the large clusters of white, reds and blues. He had a sudden itch to explore that garden, to bask in the sun while he smelt the various floral scents. 

His attention was yanked away from the garden as the king tugged him off to the side, pausing in front of a room. "You can leave us."

Confusion crossed Eren's face before he looked over his shoulder to notice two men in silver armor were following them. He hadn't even noticed and at the realization he swallowed thickly.

"Yes your grace," one answered firmly before they bowed their heads and pivoted on their heels. Eren watched their forms saunter away, turning back to Levi as the older male opened the door to his quarters before stepping aside and allowing Eren to enter before him. How gentleman like.

As Eren entered he swore that his breath fell away from his lungs, his eyes sweeping across the contents of the room quickly before going over it again in a slower manner to take it all in. To the left of the door was a bed so large he swore it could fit his two friends and himself with ease. It was decorated with a large and thick deep red blanket, the pillow plush and white in color. From what he could see, not one of them had a single stain or speck of dust on them. Hanging on the wall behind the bed were velvet like drapes, gold in color and creating wave like scenery against the wall before stopping nearly an inch from the floor. On either side of the bed were two square, what he assumed were oak, side tables that were stained a deep mahogany. They sported neatly stacked papers and a dimly lit lantern. On the floor under the bed was a large rug with tassels at each corner. The white, red and gold pattern looked almost three dimensional, straight lines intertwining and crossing each other in some abstract design. Their cuts and curves creating many sharp and tight angles. To the right he found a long dresser that was immaculately clean, a single box for what he assumed was jewelry sat directly in the center. Next to the dresser was a walkway that led into the bathroom. 

"Take a seat, I need to freshen up a bit," Levi muttered, waving softly towards the bed.

Eren nodded before slowly climbing on the bed, part of him feeling slightly bad to put any sort of wrinkle in the smooth fabrics. His hands slid across the bed before turning to sit with his legs crossed under him. He could hear the sound of water splashing and the ruffle of clothing before Levi emerged. The raven draped the red robe over the high back of his chair that sat in front of a vanity style desk. His gaze fell on the brunette that sat in his bed, watching the younger man shift around a moment before he raised a hand and beckoned the dark haired man towards him. That's it, all he had to do was get the king to relax and close to him, get him to drop his walls. He didn't actually need to sleep with him, he knew how to get a man in the palm of his hand. 

Levi answered Eren's call by moving towards the bed, climbing atop of it and towards the reclining brunette much like a predator stalking it's pray. The now half hooded gaze of the dancer locked on gunmetal grey hues, watching intently as Levi prowled atop of him and he slung an arm over the king's neck. Eren parted his legs slightly, leaving a gap for Levi to place himself into. The king settled on his knees in-between the other's legs, reaching forward and slithered his hands around the younger's waist and pulled him up. Eren let his smile grow and let out a bit of a laugh as he settled to sit in the kings lap. He straightened himself up, tossing both arms over the raven's shoulders. Pale hands invaded the tan skin of his sides, lips trapping the others against his own. A shiver tore it's way down Eren's spine, those fingers burning into his skin wherever they roamed. They settled on his hips, pulling their pelvis' flush against each other. A soft and breathy chuckle left the king's mouth against needy pink lips, those lips moving to leave a hot trail of small nibbles and kisses along his jaw.

"Have you ever been with a man, Eren?" Levi asked, his breath torching against the skin of Eren's collarbone. 

"Yes," Eren's voice came out soft, a whisper that was barely heard. His head tipped back as teeth grazed the sensitive skin at the base of his neck. 

"Good."

Eren shifted his weight in the kings lap, leaning back slightly with half lidded orbs. He had seduced men before, this was no different. Under the titles and clothing, Levi was still a man. He drew the raven's gaze to his face, his teeth capturing his bottom lip in a teasing gesture. He lifted his left chin slightly, calling him closer to him with a simple pleading look in his eyes. A smirk spread across Levi's lips, gladly leaning forward until Eren's lips were against his ear. He could feel those teeth nibbling at his lobe, his breath tickling with each exhale. Levi let his eyes fluttered closed, failing to notice the subtle movements of Eren's hand at the waist band of his skirts. Nimble fingers found the handle of his blade, carefully and quietly drawing it from the small leather sheath at the small of his back. 

"Your Grace?" Eren asked, his voice soft against Levi's jaw.

"Hmm?"

"I hope you forgive me."

Levi went to shift backwards, but ground to a sudden halt at the punch against his ribs. A grunt fell from his lips as he sat stock still for a moment, brows knitting in slight confusion. The pain from his side started to radiate outward, twisting like an open flame consuming a scrap of paper. Growing and intensifying. Something warm tickled his hip before being caught in the fabric of his trousers. He opened his mouth to speak, registering the familiar metallic taste of blood across his tongue. His gaze shifted to Eren's arm, trailing down it's length slowly to the tanned hand grasping the hilt of a dagger.

"Wh-"

His words were cut off by a pained hiss as Eren's wrist twisted to dig the blade deeper into his flesh, his body lurching into a fit of coughs, watching the red splatter paint Eren's perfectly colored shoulders.

"I'm here to kill you, Your Grace."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there guys! I hope you enjoy!

"I'm here to kill you, Your Grace." 

Those words seemed to echo in his ears, repeating themselves and temporarily drawing him away from what was happening. He sat frozen on the bed with Eren still perched on his lap, it wasn't until he swallowed and nearly gagged at the trace amounts of blood in his mouth that he was jerked back to real life. He moved surprisingly quick for a man who had just been stabbed, his right fist making contact with Eren's jaw as he shoved him forward and off of his lap before scrambling off his bed. He sucked in a sharp breath as his feet made contact with the floor, face contorting into a grimace as each movement seemed to shake and rattle the blade still in his side. He needed to pull it, but when pale fingers wrapped around the hilt he found himself failing to do so. Stealing a quick glance to the brunette who was pulling himself up off the floor on the opposite side of the bed, Levi made up his mind to leave the dagger for now and slam open his chamber door before running into the hallway. It was oddly empty, no servants or guards marching around like they typically would be. It should be easy to make his way towards the ball room where he had left everyone. 

The silence of the hallway seemed to suffocate him, making him notice the ragged sound his breathing had taken on, the awkward pattern of his foot falls as he tried to take as much pressure off his left side as possible. He rounded the corner of the hallway that would carry him to the ball room only to freeze at the sight in front of him. Standing with her eyes trained on Levi was Mikasa, his face drawn in it's typical expressionless mask as his eyes flickered to the arrow head trained on him. His shoulders slackened at the realization, glancing between the arrow and his sisters face several times before whispering. 

"Mikasa, you-?" 

The sound of bare feet quickly approaching tore his gaze from Mikasa to see the tanned boy from earlier running up on them. He swallowed dryly, grey eyes quickly taking in his surroundings. The pain from his wound seemed to be drowned out by the tightness in his chest, words filling his ears from his sisters voice, though he didn't register them. He caught a faint threat from her lips, his lips twisting into a scowl. His fingers found the blade in his side one more time before he locked eyes with Mikasa, her fingers seeming to tremble at the quiver of her drawn arrow. 

"Eren, grab him." Mikasa ordered, voice low and void of any emotion. 

Eren made a move to rush forward towards the king, only to have Levi side step him. His ankle found the younger man's, a hand planting at the back of his neck to sweep him off his his feet and forward. In one swift movement he ripped the blade from his side, listening to it clatter to the ground before he made one last desperate attempt to escape, this time towards a window leading to the garden. Both arms came up to guard his face as shattering glass splintered his skin and Mikasa called after him. 

Landing heavily against the ground he clenched his teeth before forcing himself to stand and run, his right hand crossing over his abdomen to clamp down over the still bleeding wound. He needed to get out of here, if Mikasa had planned to kill him he didn't know who around him was safe to interact with. He needed a horse. He knew where to go, only one place and person came to mind, someone who was a loyal friend and always had been. He stuck to the shadows up against the palace wall, pleased to find that a majority of those that happened to hang around outside of the palace were inside for the party. How ironic. The party marking his coronation, and their king was bleeding from a stab wound while their princess tried to put an arrow in his being. He chuckled at the thought before wheezing with a wince. 

Slinking towards the stables, he didn't bother saddling the black mare of his. He simply grabbed her bridle and quietly maneuvered towards her stall. Unlocking the door, he was grateful that the beast was a gentle giant. Her ears perked towards him, jutting her nose out at him in a silent expression to acknowledge that she saw him. He shushed her, carefully asking her to open her mouth and take the cold metal piece atop her tongue. She took it without a fight and even lowered her head to allow Levi to slip the leather over her ears to lock the headstall in place. He lead her from the stall, cringing as the metal of her shoes echoed throughout the large building. His movements came quicker as he led the horse out to barn isle, eyes landing on a wooden fence. Perfect when he didn't have a stool. 

"Hey!" 

"You there, stop!" 

Levi cursed, tossing the reins over his mares neck before climbing up the fence, swinging a leg over the beasts back. With reins in hand he intertwined his fingers into her mane, digging his heels into her sides. The mare responded by breaking into a trot and then cantering, the sound of her hooves filling the air. 

Maybe this was a mistake. 

The gentle rocking motion wasn't as terrible as he expected, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain focus on where he would like his horse to take him. His thoughts were swimming in his head, his stomach churning and threatening to spill it's contents. He was sweating, a light sheen decorating his body despite the chilling cold he felt to his bones. He clucked his tongue against his teeth to try and encourage his mount to pick up the pace. His hands desperately clung to the long strands of mane while his body relaxed into the animals movement, the stride of the beast extending as he fought the heaviness of his eyelids. He was tired, oh so tired. The lulling and rhythmic sound that filled his ears seemed to be distant despite it coming from underneath him, the wind of their movement begging him to surrender and fall asleep into it's comfort. 

His fingers relaxed on the long lines of leather and tendrils of hair, his limp form draping over the lower half of the horses neck. Attempting to take a look at their surroundings which were now growing increasingly familiar, he blinked several times to try and clear the blur from them. He saw it, the red stained wooden home with the deep mahogany door. Sitting up, his body felt like lead as he tried to rein the horse down from her pace to stop her. The sound of her hooves skidding through the dirt echoed in the night, her barrel expanding and receding drastically, nostrils flared as plumes of white vapor rolled from her nostrils. Her sweat stuck to the seat of his pants and licked his arms as he carelessly slid from her back, landing on the ground only to topple over on his side. He writhed with a groan, fighting back the urge to vomit that continued to creep over him. The mares snort broke the silence, her body tensing and jumping away from Levi in surprise as the door to the house in front of him creaked open. Two tired yet still bright amber colored eyes peered from the comfort of the home out into the darkness, landing first on the horse. Brows knitted in confusion as the woman recognized the animal before her hues landed on the crumpled heap on the floor. 

"Levi?!" She gasped, throwing the door open and rushing towards him. 

The scared horse skittered backwards, neck arched and ears planed forward yet the woman paid no mind, ignoring her completely. She dropped to her knees on the ground, looking Levi's pale and sickly face over before being drawn to the weeping red wound at his bare side. The blood had seeped down into his trousers, various cuts marking his torso and arms, even his cheeks. 

"Gods, Levi! What on earth happened! We need to get you to the palace!" She whispered, voice a shrill hiss. 

Almost immediately, Levi's hand clutched the front of her gown with a grunt. "No," He choked, shaking his head slightly though not opening his eyes more than a mere crack, "Don't inform the palace." 

"Hange?" 

A deep and raspy voice sounded from the doorway, only to be met with the frantic gaze of his wife kneeling beside the king. The man seemed to break from his sleepy trance, eyes widening in shock as he contemplated what to do. As Hange hooked her arms under Levi's shoulders and fought to heft him up off the ground, her husband came forward to help only to have her instruct him to stable the horse before she was found. With a great deal of struggle, Hange managed to haul Levi through the front door and to her living room couch. 

**************** 

Warmth. 

That was odd, he had been so cold. Agonizingly cold. Damp, he remembered the itchy sting of drying sweat on his arms and face, the cooling warmth that took over his side and the tears that had been streaking his cheeks. Yet now as he wiggled his fingers he felt warmth, a furry fabric tickled his knuckled and he furrowed his brows. The ground wasn't this soft, he wasn't on the ground. No, what was under his back took shape of his form, seeming to hold him still and content. His head wasn't on the earth, but something fluffed and comforting. Eyes snapping open Levi attempted to shoot up into a sitting position, only to wince and fall sideways onto the bed at the painful reminder of the wound in his side. 

"You're awake, thank the God's Levi. You had Hange and I worried." 

Steel grey eyes flickered to the form of a man sitting in the chair beside his bed, he recognized that soft acorn colored hair and caramel eyes. Moblit, Hange's husband. Releasing a low sigh, Levi carefully shifted his position to lie back against the pillows provided for him. 

"Speaking of, where is the lunatic?" Levi asked, shocked to not recognize his own voice. His words wavered, torn as though he had been screaming non-stop for weeks, weak and weary. 

"She's in the kitchen, I'll fetch her. You should probably get something to eat," Moblit answered softly, his lips curling into a small smile before he pushed himself from his seat, "Give me just a moment." 

The raven nodded, eyes trailing back to the ceiling above him. That's right, he was at Hange's, the town physician. The woman had worked a few times in the palace when their own physician had been absent, always pestering Levi with her questions and work but yet he had still taken a liking to her. She wasn't always terrible company.   
That's right, he was here because of that night. When his sister and her little friend tried to end his life for whatever reason that was unknown to him. The dagger in his side and the arrow trained directly towards him by no other than his sister. His heart twisted in his chest, his face drawing into a scowl. He had been betrayed and hurt before, but none of it had quite felt like this. 

"Oh my dear, it's so good to see you awake! I've brought you some stew! It should be gentle enough on your stomach, I don't want to force anything into your system that it can't handle you know. Your digestive system hasn't had to work for a little while, I don't want you to get sick on me! That's the last thing we need while you're still recovering," There she went, rambling away as she carefully approached Levi with a bowl and spoon. Though one piece of her long winded words caught his ear and stayed. 

"A little while? How long has it been since I found my way to your door, Hange?" Levi question, raising a single thin brow before gingerly taking the hot bowl from her hands. 

"About a fortnight." 

Levi nearly choked on his stew, tossing a questioning glance in the womans direction. "Come again?" 

"You were pretty bad off Levi, A knife wound between your bottom two ribs. It apparently nicked one of your lungs, but not enough to collapse it. I was worried there for a little while that you weren't going to pull through," She answered honestly. 

Silence followed the explanation, Levi's appetite left with the words as well. He stared at the steaming bowl in his lap, swallowing thickly. It was a hard pill to swallow to realize how serious that injury had been. He inhaled deeply as Hange shook her head softly and motioned for him to continue to eat. He knew he needed to, if he had been asleep for a fortnight, he needed the food to recover. He raised the spoon to his lips and gently blew at it's contents before allowing himself to indulge in it's flavor. 

"So tell me, Levi, when I found you outside you told me not to say anything about it to the palace. . .Why is that?" Hange asked, taking a seat in the chair that Moblit had inhabited a few moments before. Her gaze was trained on the man, unwavering and filled with curiosity. 

"I don't know who I can trust in the palace," He responded, the spoon pausing before his lips, "I took a dancer back to my chambers and he stabbed me. While I was running, Mikasa had an arrow drawn and pointed at me. Now that I think about it, she had been talking about the dancer to me before I chose him." 

A slight hum indicated that Hange hadn't quite expected that as his explanation, "Are you sure Mikasa was pointing it at you and not your attacker?" 

"I'm positive, she even told the dancer, Eren, to grab me." His voice dropped an octave, edging with a growl as his lip curled into a snarl. 

He hadn't quite expected the rage he felt blooming in his chest, he had expected pain, hurt and betrayal. Sure, he felt betrayed, but he was angry. Extremely so. The fire he felt twisting around his soul seemed to be fed by his thoughts, raging and licking behind those grey eyes to the point Hange went ridged beside him, feeling a little uncomfortable at the silent thoughts those eyes portrayed. He ignored the rest of the conversation, instead his mind was tearing through the possibilities that lay ahead of him. He hadn't even been king for a day and it had been sabotaged, by none other than his little sister. 

He snorted to himself, eyes catching the glimmer of the jewel on his finger, the ring passed down through the royal family. He narrowed his eyes, twisting it around on his finger for a moment before slipping it off his finger and shoving it into the pocket of his pants. When he finished his food, he handed the bowl back to Hange and asked for some privacy. He needed to bathe, he felt absolutely disgusting after stewing in his own sweat and blood for so long. Shoving the blankets from his body, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood despite the wobbles. Each shaky step he took towards the bathroom seemed to threaten his ability to walk, but as he made his way to the small bathing chamber, he took a hard look in the mirror and was shocked at his appearance. His black locks were coated in a layer of oil and grease, nearly matted against his forehead. His skin, which had already been pale, was sickly in color with dark purple and black circles under his eyes. His cheek bones were showing, a grey undertone to his cheeks. His eyes traveled down his torso, displeased with the drawn up look of his sides, hugging just a bit to tightly around his ribs to show a faint outline of a few. He had in fact lost a lot of weight and looked like absolute shit. 

Sighing, he shed his trousers and looked to the large metal tub that was that Hange called a shower. The woman was a genius, not only medically. She had found a way to filter water to drink, and then applied that to a tank that ran water through this contraption called a shower. He wondered one day if she would ever accomplish her idea of making the water warmer. He turned the lever, allowing the cold water to splash against his body. He tilted his head back, swearing he could feel every layer of sweat swish from his body, every grain of dirt shoved from his skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait you guys, I've been getting a little stuck lately! Hopefully this chapter isn't two bad. I have another fic or two in the works as well, keep an eye out for those!
> 
> Who is excited for season 3?! More Levi action! Super stoked, It will be releasing four days before my birthday. It will be the best birthday gift of all time!

~6 Months Later~

"Come on, you can do better than that," The words rolled off Moblit's tongue in a snarl, his shirtless form glistening with sweat under the heat of the sun. 

The raven in front of him spat a mixture of saliva and blood onto the grass below him, running the back of his hand across his jaw to attempt and soothe the throbbing pain and cleanse whatever bodily fluid was left behind from the busted lip. With a grunt, Levi obtained a defensive position, eyes trained on Moblit's right foot. It took him a while to figure it out, but the man could read a lot just from the others foot. So when Moblit shifted onto the ball of his foot and his toes turned slightly outwards, Levi knew the man was going to rush him. He hunkered down, eyes flying up to the mans shoulders and prepared himself to evade and watch for an opening. A fist came towards his face which he deflected by his opposite hand reaching to swipe from under the wrist, carrying the intruding arm upwards. His free hand came through and met it's mark in the center of Moblit's ribs, the other man grunting and tensing his body for the shot. 

"Oh come on, I said I would stay away from your ribs!" Moblit hissed, straightening his back and shifting around to alleviate the pressure.

"I didn't ask for that," Levi grumbled, flicking sweat dampened strands of black hair from his forehead.

His hair had grown out considerably. His undercut was no longer there, instead, straight black locks tickled his shoulders and were frequently tied back with a leather strip to keep them from his face. His had put on a few pounds, though mostly in muscle. His life of sitting and doing nothing in the palace was over. He now worked daily, and it showed. His shoulders had broadened, his arms were large and the lines of his abdominals were clearly cut down to the 'V' at his hips that ducked just below the waist line of his pants. He also gained a scar above his right eye when Mike managed to knock him out and his head cracked pretty hard against the ground. He felt lucky, knowing that he looked different enough that he could walk amongst the population now and not be recognized. He had also started going by his middle name, though he changed the pronunciation, Ravialle. The actual punctuation was very similar to his first name, but for the sake of not being discovered he started introducing himself as Ravialle, Rah-Vee-Ale. It irked him, but if it kept him safe, so be it. 

Moblit held up his hands and sucked in a deep breath, a stream of trickling sweat falling down his jaw and dripping onto his chest. "I think that's enough for today. I think you will be just fine."

Levi grunted in response, letting his shoulders go slack before giving them a roll to loosen up his sore muscles. He felt filthy, like a hog that rolled in mud and slop. Though in all reality, he was only sweaty with some dirt and grime clinging to his skin from a few times being down in the grass. He wiped his brow before snagging his shirt off of a nearby stump and heading back towards the small barn that was behind the house. His mare was still here, happily eating on a pile of hay inside of her stall. She had lost a lot of muscle tone over the past six months, not doing much work besides the occasional ride. She was no longer kept in shape for hunting, and he supposed he would be needing to leave her behind in order to get a horse more suited for battle. 

"What do you plan to do, Levi? I know you well enough to know that you aren't the kind of man to give up after something like this has happened to you. I also know you have had a history of seeking revenge whether it be a small or large matter." Hange had said to him one evening at the dinner table. 

"I plan to take back my throne, what do you expect?" He asked, his brows furrowing slightly. 

"How do you plan to do that? They tolled the bells for your death two months ago, everyone thinks that you're dead," Moblit had informed him.

"I heard the bells, Moblit. It just means that no one will expect me to join the ranks of the military and advance into the Royal Guard. When I can safely get inside of the palace, I can make it known. Mikasa will know my face, I still have the ring passed through the generations. I can make it work."

He entered her stall slowly, the animal only raising her head to acknowledge him before burying her muzzle back into the hay. He slid his hand over her haunches, up her back and to her neck before giving her a few pats. Something about being with the animal comforted him, and he enjoyed just having her in his presence. He wouldn't admit out loud that he had spent nights sitting in the corner of her stall and talking to her, an animal that couldn't ask questions, talk back or judge him for anything he said. They always seemed to just listen, even though he was sure she didn't understand anything that came from his mouth. He leaned forward, pressing his head against her shoulder. For once, the nerves were getting to him. His stomach churned and his chest felt constricted. He knew it wouldn't be a problem joining the ranks, but he couldn't deny that the thought of being in an actual battle terrified him. He had spent his whole life in that palace, training when he was younger to defend in case anything were to happen, but seeing an actual battle field of squealing horses, swinging swords and dead bodies had never seemed to be a reality to him. Yet tomorrow, Levi would be leaving his home here with Hange and Moblit, leaving his horse and his city.

He let out a shuddering breath, his fingers reaching to tangle into long black strands of coarse hair that shrouded the animals neck. "It looks like you'll enjoy the quiet life, huh?" He asked, a slight chuckle tickling his words.

The mare simply seemed to snort in response, her tail swishing as she ate and Levi envied her. She didn't have any worries in the world. She got to eat, sleep and live a life considered luxury. He should have enjoyed that life while he had it, but he would be getting it back. He was determined.

***********

"Name and age?"

"Ravielle Zoe, twenty-five."

"Current city of residence?"

"Saint Maria."

Levi watched as the man jotted down this information with chicken scratch as handwriting, barely legible words making up his answers. Gunmetal hues shifted from the paper back to the man sitting at the sorry excuse of a desk in front of him, the sound of their tent billowing softly drowning out the clashing of swords and hollers of training knights and soldiers. The man's eyes before him raised, blue orbs locking on him. He was a tall man, broad with a sharp jaw and a gaze that could slice through him easily. Levi had the feeling that this man wasn't exactly just someone who sat behind a table taking names and information of new recruits, no, there was no way. The blonde seemed to size him up, a certain look passing through his eyes momentarily before it vanished and Levi found himself worried that he was recognized. 

"Ravielle Zoe, I am your commander, Erwin Smith. Please make your way to the fighting pits, I will be assessing your ability amongst the other recruits." Erwin explained, his voice cool and expression even cooler as he reached out a hand to shake with Levi.

Levi locked hand in hand with him, their eyes meeting. Their handshake was strong, yet Levi felt that Erwin could easily crush every single bone. That was a handshake he wouldn't forget as he maintained a passive face that threatened to grimace. He gave a curt nod in response before turning away from the tent and scanning the area, finding the area he was looking for and heading towards it. He watched men clashing sword to sword, the sound of ringing metal splitting through the air and dancing through his ears. Others were fist fighting, landing blow after blow without so much as a grunt, though some flickered through winces only to shake it off and continue with their fight. Just watching it seemed exhilarating. He was by no means the best fighter, Levi had only been training in hand to hand combat seriously for a couple of months, but he did learn to wield a sword fairly well while living in the palace. Yet he still had quite a bit to learn if he was honest with himself.   
He stood idly by for a moment, carefully watching those around him. A lot of these men stood a few inches taller than him, that he was sure of. They were also all a lot more broad than himself, but he had always heard that the bigger they were, the harder they fell. He was also pretty sure he was a hell of a lot faster than a majority of them, Levi was surprisingly quick on his feet. 

"You seem out of your element, Ackerman."

Levi froze, his face falling impassive as he continued to watch the others out in front of him. That voice belonged to the tall blonde from the tent, Smith. It seemed that his fear of being recognized wasn't as silly as it had felt, then again, he should have known better. He had assumed the man at the tent wouldn't have been the fucking commander. Of course the commander would have seen him while he was still living in the palace, even though Levi himself didn't seem to recognize the other man. When Levi didn't respond, Erwin continued.

"I thought I had recognized you when you first approached, but I couldn't be certain. It wasn't until you used your middle name as your alias that I figured my first instinct was correct." This man was a smart bastard, he'd give him that. "Your secret is safe with me, but I do believe you owe me an explanation if you are going to be serving under me."

Levi finally turned his gaze to the man beside him, who had been just as smug as he sounded. His arms were loosely crossed about his chest, lips tugged into a half ass smirk while he gazed over his soldiers. He glanced to the shorter raven with a sideways look, watching his facial features for any giveaway on how he felt or how he would react. He wasn't met with anything, not even a movement of his brow or lip, just an eerily calm demeanor. He was definitely an Ackerman. He huffed a snort that Levi guessed was supposed to be a laugh before dropping his hands back to his sides and turning on his heel. "Come with me."

Only when the man's back was turned did Levi grit his teeth, grinding them together as he inhaled slowly and deeply. He quickly contemplated his options, scorching through many of them rather quickly before deciding he didn't have much of a choice except to follow. He followed Erwin, eyes trained on the spot between his shoulder blades. The sounds of men's voices, clattering metal and horses whinnying seemed to drown out around him, leaving him with only the sound of the thoughts in his head and blood pumping behind his ears. He had been so lost in thought picking apart what happened those six months ago in order to find what was safe to tell Erwin and what wouldn't be a good idea that he hadn't noticed they were at the opening of the commander's tent. He followed in, Erwin taking a seat in a chair behind a tattered desk at the back of the tent. Various papers and maps were resting on the top, disorganized and array. It made Levi want to desperately straighten them out and clean up, he could bet that the underside of that table held a dust bunny as large as Saint Maria itself. 

"Whenever you're ready, Ackerman."

Levi raised a single thin black brow, he had to admit that despite knowing who he was, the ridiculously tall blonde showed no need to use formalities. "I'll give you the simple version, I'm aware they tolled the bells for my death four months ago."

******************************************************

It always seemed that he either lounged in the grass or sat in the stable anytime bad news came his way. Though he couldn't exactly be sure what he was expecting, he knew damn well that Mikasa, the princess, wasn't going to attempt to broaden the searches for Levi. At least not in the way the people of Saint Maria hoped. She had no interest in finding him alive, and if she did find him alive, he most likely wouldn't walk away.

His eyes flickered in the direction of the palace as those familiar bells tolled again, so soon, he thought. Two months after King Kenny's death, here they were announcing King Levi's passing. As if he didn't know what was being told to them through the ringing today, a single set of four hooves clacked against the cobble stone. A males voice called loud and rang through the streets, wheeling silence from those who didn't show respect to the tolling. 

"The King is Dead!" The voice yelled, waving a hand above his head as if the galloping steed beneath him didn't do it for him, "King Levi is Dead!"

*********************************************************

Levi waited in silence after informing his commander of what had actually happened to him, his stance and gaze unwavering, trained after many years to remain stoic in the face of opposing kingdoms and angry townspeople. Grey hues tried to get a read on the man before him, did he believe him? He didn't exactly have any type of reason to lie, though of course he omitted the reasoning behind him joining the military. He supposed it wouldn't be the brightest of ideas to tell the commander of all people that he insisted on taking his revenge.

"Interesting, so let me make sure I heard this correctly. The Queen hired an assassin who posed as a dancer during the party after your coronation, you chose him, took him to your quarters and he stabbed you?" Those ridiculously blue eyes stared at him, fingers lacing together into a bridge that his chin came to rest on. "Then when you tried to run, the Queen had her arrows trained on you and tried to get this assassin to catch you?"

"Yes."

Erwin raised a brow before Levi grumbled under his breath. He untucked his shirt from his trousers and raised it high onto his chest, twisting his torso to show the pale jagged line between his bottom ribs. While doing so, his fingers latched around the chain that sat against his neck, yanking it from hiding behind his shirt and letting it settle out in the open. It sat heavy now in clear view, still as eerily clean as the day his father gave it to him. Silence hung in the air thickly, Erwin's eyes on the ring before shifting to look at the scar. He shifted back in his chair, running a hand through his hair before releasing a sigh.

"Well, Ackerman, I won't tell anyone if you don't want them to know," He started, Levi lowering his shirt back over his abdomen. "You won't have special treatment while you're here. You will be a soldier, you will sleep in the same quarters that all soldiers sleep in. You will train in the same mud all soldiers train in, you will fight in the same battles."

Levi nodded, "I expected nothing else."

"Good, if you need anything, you know where to find me. Mike is stationed outside of my tent, he will show you around. Dismissed."


End file.
